


Chain of Corruption

by Inked_Eyes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, tentacle fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: Varus finds pleasure through his corruption
Kudos: 5





	Chain of Corruption

Varus was all alone with his thoughts, his feelings, his powers... 

He raised his arm up to the light that rained into the cave, the rays shining between his fingers. He was never really alone. One half always had the other, he was always complete and content. 

Laying his bow down on the ground, Varus reached for his cock. He started to stroke, slow and sensual, moaning low and deep. His eyes lowed shut and he relished in the pleasure of touching himself. It felt so good to get off, to have privacy. But Varus wanted something more. He had a longing for more than just his hand pumping his dick. Raising his hand, Varus summoned his chain of corruption, with slight hesitation. He wasn't sure what the corruption would do, not having a target to lash onto. No one but himself to latch onto.

The purple inky tentacles erupted from Varus' palm, circling around him swaying in the air looking for a victim to swallow

Varus watched as the tentacles came closer to him. The biggest one hovered around his leg, twitching on the ground. 

As fast as lightning, suddenly the tentacle started wrapping around Varus' legs. All at once tentacles tightened around his legs, arms, one large one enclosed around his neck, pulling tightly, causing Varus to choke.

His cock grew hard, the feeling of the tendrils all engulfing his limbs. One wrapped around his big hard cock. It felt so good, the moist slick tentacle stroking up and down.

Varus moaned into the darkness, feeling a tentacle slide into his open mouth. It was so thick and slimy, fucking his mouth, filling it up. Varus blushed, heat traveling all across his entire body. He was so close to cumming all over himself. 

The tendrils lifted Varus' body into the air, and one huge black tendril circled around his tight hole. It teased his entrance flicking at his asshole before penetrating. Varus moaned in pure pleasure, overcome by his body heat. The feeling of being fucked so deep, the black tentacle writhing inside him slick and hot. 

Varus was so close to cumming, so very close.

Another tentacle circled the big black one that fucked his ass, and it slowly pushed in alongside. Varus struggled with the stretch wincing but moaning from the absolute pleasure of being so fucking full of nasty tentacles. He loved being a tentacle whore, getting his ass screwed so deep. His prostate was being teased so much, it just felt too good. 

The tentacles were writhing and fucking him so fast, the speed increasing and increasing. They blew so many loads inside him, in his mouth his ass. Cum spilled out of his mouth, it was too big of a load to fit in. The remains dribbled down his chin and ass cheeks. Varus came so fucking hard, his own cum spilling all over the cold dark cave floor.


End file.
